


The Unsolvable Case

by S_G_M



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Filth, Gay Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week and a half, and Sherlock is no closer to solving a particularly baffling case than he had been on day one.  As a result, Sherlock has devoted nearly all of his time to it, all but neglecting poor John in the process.  After finally deciding to scrap the case at hand, he comes up with a delightful way to make it all up to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsolvable Case

For the past week and a half or so, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes had been having a bit of a dry spell in the bedroom.

Sherlock was simply too preoccupied with the case at hand (which was seemingly irresolvable, considering the staggering lack of evidence available to them), and he’d lost any and all interest in sex at all, leaving John feeling rather frustrated.

He’d tried everything to get Sherlock in the mood, ranging from the subtle to the desperate, receiving nothing for his efforts.

In fact, Sherlock had told John that if he was in such dire need, then he should simply take matters into his own hands.

If only it had been that simple.

No, John was no longer satisfied with a simple wank.

He longed for Sherlock’s skilful hands, for the exquisite sensations that his long, graceful fingers were able to give him, to feel Sherlock inside him…

 

John shivered at the thoughts that were beginning to form as his eyes lingered on Sherlock’s body.

The light illuminated his thin form as he stood before the window pensively, entirely lost in a whirlwind of deliberations.

John sighed heavily.

It wasn’t just the lack of physical intimacy that was getting to him, it was the neglect.

He had known what he had been getting into from the onset; Sherlock had accurately warned him of what he was like minutes into their first meeting.

Still, lately it had been much worse than usual.

John’s eyes travelled downwards, resting on Sherlock’s wonderfully firm arse.

John bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to get a decent grip on those muscular cheeks.

He shook his head, trying not to dwell on such thoughts.

How he would manage until the case was solved, he just didn’t know.

 

 

Hours later, Sherlock snapped to, realising that he was completely alone in the flat.

John had gone out some time ago, leaving a note on the coffee table that indicated he would be back sometime before dinner.

Sherlock sat down in his customary chair, steepling his hands against his soft, pink lips.

It had seemed impossible that anyone could have actually made it into one of the bank’s vaults, let alone six of them, without tripping some sort of alarm or being caught on camera.

Yet, that was precisely what had happened 17 days previously, with the crook taking the most valuable item in each vault before leaving.

No trace of an intruder had been left behind, other than the missing treasures and that the door to each vault had been left askew.

No CCTV footage from inside or from the outside of the bank showed anything unusual at all, nor did anyone appear on the film at all when the robbery had taken place, going by when the first vault’s code had been cracked.

There was no link between the people who had rented the vaults, either.

Sherlock had gone over the crime scene twice, and he failed to discover anything of import.

And, he hadn’t made any sort of progression on the case at all since that point.

Perhaps this was just one of those rare times when even he wouldn’t be able to find a solution.

Sherlock detested such occasions, with them making him feel dull witted, but he did his best to accept his shortcoming and move on.

Having spent the day ruminating on the entirety of what he knew about the current case, he finally decided that it was time to throw the towel in.

He texted D.I. Lestrade to tell him the news, and that was that.

Sherlock spent a moment or two quieting his mind the best that he could, and then switched his mind over to more personal thoughts.

John had been like an impetuous puppy lately, struggling to get Sherlock’s attention and using all sorts of tricks to try and steal it.

Not that it had worked, of course.

Sherlock understood that it wasn’t easy for John to spend such long periods of time more or less on his own, and Sherlock always did try to make it up to him.

And so, with a couple of ideas in mind, Sherlock left a note and went out to pick up a few treats.

 

 

John sat on the barstool next to Greg Lestrade, venting a bit about his situation.

Greg was a great listener, and a sympathetic one at that.

He wasn’t a judgemental type, and he kept things to himself, making him the sort of person that you could tell practically anything to and not fret over it.

From the message that he’d received from Sherlock perhaps ten minutes ago, Greg knew that John’s problems would be over soon, though he had no intention of telling him so.

“Maybe the two of you could come up with some kind of agreement; when Sherlock’s busy, you could meet up with a bit on the side.  Worked for me and Susan when we were married.”  Greg suggested thoughtfully, recalling how his second wife had agreed to it easily enough.

Though, that might have been because she was cheating on him with two of his best friends and some bloke from Tennessee…

John shook his head.  “I don’t think that’s quite for me, Greg.”  He replied with a half-grin, feeling notably relaxed from the alcohol.

Greg shrugged.  “Well, I tried.”  He said, taking a swallow from his pint.  “I suppose it’s a bit laughable, me, giving out relationship advice…”

John frowned, and clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Just because you’ve been married a few times doesn’t mean you don’t have good advice...  You just haven’t found her yet, that’s all.”  He said genuinely, knowing that Greg was having a bit of a rough time.

Greg was currently going through his fifth divorce, and was considering giving up on romance completely.

John should have known better then to have said anything about him and Sherlock, but it had just slipped out.

Greg took another swig from his mug.

“Yeah, maybe…  I ought to get going, John.  We should do this again soon, when we’re both a little more cheerful.”  Greg told him, getting to his feet.

John nodded.  “Sounds good.  Take care, Greg.”  He told him, finishing his own beer and paying, before heading home.

 

 

He and Sherlock had arrived at the exact same time, nearly bumping into one another.

John figured that he must have made some sort of headway on the case and had left the flat to act on it.

He noted the black plastic bag in Sherlock’s hand.

“What’s that?”  He asked curiously, refraining from peeping inside it.

John Watson never was able to keep from wondering what was inside packages, no matter how hard he tried to.

Sherlock slid his key into the lock.

“Just a few bits and bobs.”  He replied vaguely, keeping his secret to himself.

John shrugged, as Sherlock swung the door open and let them in.

 

 

After a quiet evening meal, Sherlock went off into the spare bedroom, leaving John to watch some inane sitcom on the television set in the den.

John hadn’t expected to see Sherlock again that night, and had let himself completely zone out and get into the programme.

Twenty minutes in, John felt hands grip his shoulders.

He jumped, not having expected the touch, Sherlock peering down at him with a touch of amusement on his pale face.

John relaxed a bit, as Sherlock massaged away his tension.

It felt great, and before long John had closed his eyes, feeling very tranquil.

Then, he felt Sherlock’s lips graze his neck, large hands slipping down to his chest.

John could feel Sherlock’s nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt, and he was anticipating the next moves.

It had felt like so much longer than a week and a half…

Before long, John’s shirt was unbuttoned, and Sherlock had settled himself in his lap, straddling John’s legs and kissing him ever so gently.

Those sweet butterfly kisses gradually grew into full-on, passionate throat delving.

John squirmed uncomfortably, his stony erection being pinned down by Sherlock’s weight.

Sherlock didn’t budge, knowing precisely what he was doing.

He kissed John still more fervently, their mouths clashing as their bodies eagerly craved for so much more.

Sherlock began moving his hips ever so slightly, creating unbearable friction against John’s crotch.

John’s breath hitched in his throat, bucking his own hips unconsciously.

He felt Sherlock grin against his mouth, felt Sherlock gently bite into his bottom lip seconds afterward.

John let out an impatient groan.

He shoved Sherlock off of his lap and onto the couch, pinning him easily.

Breathing a little hard, and taking in the lusty glow of Sherlock’s skin, he undid his lover’s trousers and slipped the ridged cock out of the silky purple pants.

Sherlock watched John attentively, witnessing his cock slowly disappear between John’s lovely lips, which had gone a shade darker with his desire.

He bit his lip; the tight wet heat as well as the view making his head spin marvellously.

John let his teeth just graze the sensitive skin, and Sherlock breathed out a soft moan of pleasure.

John sucked at only the head, tasting the pre-cum, before moving up to kiss Sherlock.

Suddenly, Sherlock remembered something and got up without a word of explanation, hurrying off to return with the black bag from earlier, his erection bobbing merrily in front of him.

He pulled out a bottle of high-quality warming lube, along with a vibrating butt plug that he’d cleansed before dinner.

They’d never used anything other than lube in their lovemaking, so this was definitely a change.

John considered the new toy for a moment, before deciding that he rather liked this turn of events.

Sherlock had bought the items on a whim, thinking that either the idea would turn out completely bad or very, very good.

John picked up the plug, thinking that it looked interesting.

“Is this for me?”  He asked huskily, looking to Sherlock, who confirmed that it was.

John had never used such an item before, but he was certainly open to trying something new.

“We don’t have to use it this time, I just thought that if you wanted to-“  Sherlock trailed off, trying to speak clearly and barely managing.

It was challenging to think with John sitting there naked and very hard and holding a sex toy in his hands.

John grabbed the lube, and applied it to the toy.

Sherlock offered to help him with it, and John accepted the offer.

Sherlock began by licking at John’s entrance, teasing him some more, before working a couple of fingers in.

As always, John was tight.

It took some patience, but Sherlock managed to get the plug in after a bit of preparation.

John wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

It felt very different to what he was used to…  The shape, texture and size of it were bizarre to him.

Sherlock had John sit down, and he placed himself in his lap once more.

He applied some lube to John’s aching cock, and Sherlock positioned his body so that as he fully sat down, looking intently into his John's soulful brown eyes, he felt him ever so slowly slip inside.

John’s breaths quickened, and Sherlock switched the butt plug onto low, evoking a throaty moan.

Sherlock smiled to himself, relishing the moment.

He moved his hips, gliding along John’s cock, manoeuvring himself so that it rubbed cleanly against his prostate.

Sherlock felt John’s bollocks begin to tighten, and he slowed his movements, stopping the vibrations of the butt plug, and calming things down a bit much to John’s complaints.

“Shhh…”  Sherlock breathed, wanting nothing more than to ride John ferociously until they both cried out in an ardent frenzy of purely carnal sensation.

But, he wanted to build things up a bit, to delay John’s orgasm a few times in order to coax an even greater finish out of him.

Soon enough, Sherlock started things up again, both he and John moaning together as the fire inside them began to burn hotter than before.

Sherlock suddenly turned the vibrations on again, only to a medium setting, making John jump with the sudden jolt of power.

“Uhhh…”  John began moaning, sweat dripping along his body, sucking in air between his teeth as he felt his climax approaching swiftly.

Sherlock felt John’s nails beginning to dig into his back, and he knew that there would be marks from it later.  Not that he minded in the least; in fact, it turned him on all the more.

But, once John’s brows knit together in that tell-tale way, Sherlock cut the power and stopped his movements, kissing the objections from John’s mouth.

It took a great deal of effort to be able to stop like this; Sherlock needed release just as badly as John did, and he hadn’t even been certain if he would be able to halt at all this last time.

As their breathing began to slow back down to normal, Sherlock amped up the power to maximum, and gyrated his hips feverishly, making the couch move incrementally towards the far wall.

John let out strangled cries as he accelerated towards spectacular oblivion, Sherlock right behind him and emitting unrestrained whimpers between quick breaths as it all became too much.

John exploded inside Sherlock more powerfully than he ever had before, his orgasm so strong that it was nearly painful, as Sherlock blasted his load along both of their chests.

As soon as Sherlock could think once more, he shut off the butt plug, and kissed John once more, satisfied that he had thoroughly pleased him.

He did love John so very much, more than he could articulately express, even if he didn’t always make that clear.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you.”  Sherlock told him honestly.

He never did mean to be so distant, it just sort of…  Happened.  That was just what took place when he got deep into thought.

John smiled at him exhaustedly, reaching out and brushing a curl out of Sherlock’s eyes.

“I forgive you.”  John told him adoringly.

Sherlock climbed off of John, and they both got up to take a much needed shower.

 

Afterwards, despite being fairly worn out, the couple had another, shorter lovemaking session in bed, before falling asleep in one another’s arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
